Substitutes
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: When you can’t have the one you want, there are always substitutes. warning mostly ShonenAi & hint of Het


**Title:** Substitutes

**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1 aka Beauty Chan

**Summary:** When you can't have the one you want, there are always substitutes.

**Pairings:** KibaSasu, NejiNaru, SasuGaaSasu, ShinoNaru….of course NaruSasuNaru

* * *

When they first crossed the line beyond friendship, it felt awkward but right. Now, their relationship made Naruto uncomfortable for reasons unexplainable to Sasuke. When the blonde-haired boy broke up their secret relationship, Sasuke had to restrain himself from shoving the boy to the ground and demanding an explanation for not wanting him. 

'What made Neji Hyuuga so damned special?' It was an extremely unpleasant break up when Sasuke walked into Naruto's apartment and saw the Hyuuga boy sexually pounding his boyfriend into the mattress. The aftermath of the encounter left Neji with two broken ribs, Naruto with a black eye and Sasuke with a sprained wrist.

There was an unusual quietness between Naruto and Sasuke that worried both Kakashi and Sakura as made their way to bridge. Kakashi watched Sasuke closely with his one eye, sensing a drastic change in moods throughout the D-ranked mission. If Sasuke clenched his fists any more, he would need stitches in his hands. Then another change occurred when the dark haired boy finally looked up from the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his chest expanded as he saw what lay on the bridge.

"Hey! What is the mutt doing here?" Naruto shouted as ran to small puppy on the bridge. By Akamaru's presence, Sasuke assumed that Kiba was inviting him for another get together. Sasuke always questioned himself if he should accept the invitations so soon after the split up. He knew accepting would be the wrong way to deal with his anger but today, Sasuke decided he didn't care.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, while Sakura and Kakashi scolded Naruto about harassing Kiba's dog. After calming Naruto down, Kakashi did his signature farewell for dismissing the team and vanished. Akamaru took the time to trot over to Sasuke. The white canine barked a request that Sasuke couldn't understand but assumed the pup wanted him to follow him.

Silently, Sasuke trailed after the dog, while telling himself not to look at his teammates but curiosity got the best of him. Sasuke wanted to see the questioning face of the person that betrayed him. However, Sasuke wasn't prepared to see the blonde coolly leaning and gripping the back of the bridge's railing. The fox like grin with lightly shut eyes appeared on Naruto's face as the words, "Sakura-Chan! Since the jerk finally got a clue and left us some privacy, we can go out on that date." A stream of insults and rejection fluttered the air as Sasuke continued to put more distance between them.

* * *

Kiba paced back and forth from impatience. He has been waiting for Sasuke all day.

"Kiba. You look like a caged animal." Sasuke said with a smirk and an amused tone in his voice.

"At least I don't smell like one." The smirk slipped from Sasuke's face. The moment he appeared, Inuzuka's sensitive nose picked up the sweat and horse manure that clung to Sasuke's clothes. Cell seven's mission for that day was to clean out the stables, which explained the smell. As Kiba stalked towards him, Sasuke was amazed that Kiba really didn't smell like an animal, particularly dog.

"Don't worry. I can get rid of that stench." A huge grin spread across Kiba's face. "But before we go, I've got something for you…. Here, put this on." Kiba pulled out a black piece of smooth leather with silver studs from his fur-lined jacket. Sasuke stretched the item out, using both hands. Sasuke shot Kiba a threaten glare.

"What?" Kiba's senses immediately went on alert. "Is someone here?"

"I'm not wearing this." Sasuke said simply.

"Man…You're acting like I told you put on a dress or something. It's just a collar." Kiba spoke while scratching behind his ear from mild-irritation.

'True…' Sasuke thought to himself as Kiba moved up behind him and plucked the collar from his hands. Without a word, Sasuke tipped his head forward so the back of his neck was exposed. Kiba draped the collar into place, and then fastened the clasp. Sasuke shivered a bit when Kiba's fingers brushed against his skin.

"Woof." Akamaru said.

"Yeah, yeah. I was getting to that." Kiba told his canine companion. The dog boy finished Sasuke's new accessories by snapping a leash on the metal ring of the collar. "Come boy." Kiba tugged at the leash.

And the next thing Sasuke knew, they were running through the forest. Kiba had a tight hold on the leash as he practically dragged Sasuke through the woods of Hidden Leaf. Even though Sasuke's pride was screaming at him to tear the collar off and hit Kiba in the back of the head for this choking sensation around his throat; but, he didn't act on the feeling.

Kiba seemed to know what he was doing, and moved with strength of purpose that he lacked now. Lacking control of the situation felt intriguing. Therefore, Sasuke willing allowed himself to be pulled along.

After some time, they arrived at the Inuzuka's compound. Kiba quickly led them across the grounds and into a rectangular housing complex. Kiba opened one side of the double doors. Reveled behind the door were neatly a lined and customized made dog bowls. Walking past the first room, Kiba guided Sasuke through another room filled with dogs' toys and beanbag-chairs scattered all about. They made their way through a few rooms until come to an isolated spot in the back, where Kiba locked the door behind them.

* * *

AN: I'll stop there because I'm not sure where I want to happen. Do Kiba and Sasuke have sex or just a few sexual touches. Mostly likely, they will have sex the next chapter and maybe some NejiNaru.

Right now, my story is freaking me out because of the pairing of ShinoNaru. (where did that come from?) Oh, there is no real plot to this story. PWP. I guess it mostly about Naruto and Sasuke using others as replacements to forget about their broken relationship. Reasons why they broke up will be hinted throughout this fic. Well, if I decide to continue it.


End file.
